Only you
by nekoinuchan
Summary: Bonnie's friend comes over and the toys meet a new toy, an anime figurine! but Buzz is getting kinda jealous because Jessie pays a lot of attention to this toy! What will Buzz do! Some spoilers for Toy Story 3 if you haven't watch it yet
1. Chapter 1

**-Only you-**

**Chapter one**

Bonnie just woke up and said "Good Mornin' everybody!" to her toys.

"I'll be off for day-care but remember my mom's friend and her daughter will come, so you behave alright."

"…" said the room.

As Bonnie left the room, life sprang back in the room, all the toys were excited, "Yeeehaw! Finally another kid!" yodelled Jessie in excitement of a new kid.

"Why so happy Jessie?" asked Woody. "Its nice to be played by someone else other than Bonnie once in a while" she replied.

Jessie has yearned for another person since Bonnie's cousin, who's in College now, played with Bonnie with her new toys. "Come on Woody! When was the last time any one else played with us, I mean its okay if its Bonnie or just us but I miss other kids' faces, maybe there's a new toy too!" that sentence startled Buzz.

"W-W-Wait! What about new toys?" Buzz thought, "Wait! I'm getting jealous again, breath Buzz, breath." "Jessie are you sure you want to see a new toy? Bonnie might replace us with it!" he finally asked.

"Its some one else's toy not Bonnie's new toy you silly space toy, you! Besides no one can replace Woody, Rex, Hamm, or even you, Buzz!" Buzz, of course blushed** *wouldn't be a BuzzXJessie fanfic with out that*.**

Bonnie was coming up stairs and Woody says, "Everybody! Go back to the toybox, Bonnie's coming!"Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand and made a run for it, they landed on the same spot, beside each other, in the toy box, Buzz out of total blushes of the mind being so close Jessie, he said,

"Hey Jessie I see your hair isn't the only thing turning red here", then snapped back to reality, then Jessie says

"Sshh! Bonnie's here!" In Buzz's mind he thought "Phew! Thank God Jessie wasn't listening!" "Oh and er—thanks Buzz for that pick up line, I guess" Jessie replied quickly. Buzz blushed.

**-End Chapter-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"These are my toys!" Bonnie said when she burst into the room. "Everybody meet my mom's friend's daughter, Lili" Bonnie was introducing Lili before she left for day-care

"Hey your toys are cool but not as cool as my…" then Lili reached in her bag to bring out yup, an anime figurine *** note not a real life figuring* "** my anime figurine, his name is Tsunaku! Trapped in the past but has a mission to save the past from the future!"

The figurine was a boy with a theme of SCI-FI! Jessie eyes widened, while Buzz's eyes sneered. Then Bonnie's mom came into the room and said Lili can come to the day-care center. "You can leave your figurine here, we can play with it when we get back" said Bonnie to Lili.

When the girls left, life once again sprang back to the toys, and welcomed the toy.

"Well howdy there partner!" Jessie welcomed. "Now, now Jessie not to strong on the kid" said Woody.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! For you information I am age 21! They don't just allow kids to the Galactic Army of the Future!" replied Tsunaku with annoyance, "Hey what about the Galactic Army, I'm from Star Command! And they do accept kids I've been there since I was 17!"

"Wow Buzz, 17 years old! I bet you were great as a kid space ranger!" replied Jessie. Buzz then said "Well er—I uh—thank you Jessie for that compliment, and—"

"I was 13 when I started the show Woody's Round-up, as my background story!" exclaimed Jessie; "Wow a prodigy at heart!" said Tsunaku. Buzz got jealous because of that.

"So Tsunaku, what do you do?" asked Jessie. "Well I can shoot lasers—", "So? I can shoot lasers too" said Buzz, crossing his arms at Tsunaku, "—lasers and I am a worldwide favorited anime character!" he exclaimed**. *yup that's one good figurine, I don't think there's another figurine that can shoot lasers***

"Wow…" Jessie sighed.

"Alright everybody! Its Time to show Tsunaku Bonnie's room!" Woody told every toy.

"I'll be repairing my ship, so you go ahead" Buzz grunted.

Tsunaku's a space toy like Buzz , but from an anime figurine, His appearance Long-ish hair and tied up, a space suit but kinda like Mega-man's except thinner and black and orange.

Buzz was fixing his ship when Jessie turned on the Spanish music again. He also started dancing to it but then he saw Jessie dance with Tsunaku.

"Well whaddaya know! You dance too! " Jessie said.

"Buzz can also dance too you know" Woody said. "Come on Buzz, show him."

The space toys were face to face and Tsunaku said "I swear I don't know why I can dance like this to this music."

"I know" Buzz implied because he too felt this way.

**-End chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter3-**

The showdown was outstanding! They both dance uncontrollably but they still got tried.

At the end Buzz had to ask Jessie to stop the music, they both froze and dropped, "Ouch my body hurts so badly!" whined Buzz.

"Ha". Everybody stared at Tsunaku. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"Really? I doubt it!" doubted Mr. Potato head.

"I am made to last a guarantee of 15 years, never to corrode, rust, break, dent or even lose my battery until then."

"Well—Buzz are you okay? Can you stand up?" asked Jessie.

"I guess…" he stood up and then… trip—He landed on Jessie, because he was still tired.

"Ah!—Jessie I—uh , I'm Sorry!" he said when he sprang up.

"Why so jumpy there, space toy?" she replied picking up her hat.

"Uh—its nothing"… blush (XD)

Then Tsunaku noticed that blush, (Superior blush senses), "Hey Jessie can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure there, Partner"

Buzz's arm was still sore when he was still working on his "ship", that "ship" was actually a music box for Jessie; parts were from Bonnie's old zippers and watches that he had found on the shelf, The tune made the sound of the Spanish version of you are a friend in me.

When Bonnie got home she got home with out Lili and said "I'll ask her to come back tomorrow to get you back Tsunaku."

That night Buzz was putting some finishing touches on the gift 'til he heard Jessie and Tsunaku talking under the bed.

"Say… Tsunaku, what are your interests?" she asked timidly. Buzz couldn't believe what he just heard. Then Tsunaku whispered to Jessie something; Then Jessie sprang back and said "What?—Love? Really-? With me?"

"Its true, I got the feeling, when I saw that face—"

"I—I—I'm sorry, I gotta go" then she ran back to the desk where Bonnie left her.

Buzz's eyes flared and went back to the toy box. His thoughts were repeating in his head,

"Did he tell Jessie he loves her? And what does he mean by when he saw that face? Is it Jessie's face?"

**-End Chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

That morning, Buzz once gain saw Tsunaka and Jessie talking to Tsunaku, in the closet

"Uh—Tsunaku about last night, are you sure about it? I mean maybe you're wrong, maybe your feeling was wrong." Jessie said timidly.

"I'm sure about it, no doubt, maybe you should tell, Buzz" he insisted.

"Tell me what?" Buzz said going towards them.

"BUZZ!" shouted Jessie. "Uh—tell you uh—"

"Look here Jessie," Buzz stopped Jessie from talking. "Do you like Tsunaku?"

"Huh?" Jessie answered.

"If you do like him, then well—here" then he gave his gift to Jessie. Music played and Buzz started dancing uncontrollably, but while dancing he said…

"I love you Jessie and I'm not about to lose you to this fake space toy you call a man!" Jessie was speechless to hear Buzz's confession, blushing, and then Tsunaku started clapping.

"I'm impressed you actually beat us from asking you" he said.

"What? What do you mean you fake little man?" Buzz continued while dancing around the room. "Well we were going to ask you if you do love Jessie, seems that you do LOVE Jessie."

Jessie blushed once again "Buzz, Tsunaku told me last night that you were in love with me, he even said he saw the look on your face when you tripped on top of me."

"Well—I uh…" Buzz muttered.

"Buzz? Come here…"

Just when Jessie was about to kiss Buzz, Bonnie woke up , then they froze on top of each other.

"Good Mornin'! – Oooo, Buzz and Jessie's kissing!" then all the other toys also looked outside of the toy box, Bonnie mushed Buzz and Jessie's faces together, making kissing noises.

"I love you Buzz, I love you Jessie" Bonnie said, playing with the toys.

"Bonnie! Lili's here" Bonnie's mom said.

"Tsunaku! I'm so sorry I left you, did you have a great time here? You did? Great!" Lili played.

That night Jessie and Buzz were left on the desk leaning on each other,

"Hey Buzz! Thanks for the gift" Jessie whispered.

"Uh—you welcome… Jessie"

Then the music played quietly, and they both started dancing,

"I even tried to ask Tsunaku about his interest because you guys were both space toys, you guys probably both like the same thing." Jessie said.

They continued dancing.

"You really are a silly space toy, Buzz Lightyear"

"Thanks Jessie…"

**-END STORY-**


End file.
